Dead Love
by Pseudonymous Soul
Summary: Set three years after the battle of Kronos - Nico has moved all the way to England, under the instructions of his dad. He meets Elise, a small ginger girl with enough energy for ten people. Hades considers her a hindrance on his sons quest. Nico finds Gaia's ultimate army is rising to destroy Olympus again - and he is falling for the girl who is more than she claims.Rated T in case


**A/N: Hey guys! I really enjoyed reading Percy Jackson, and my favourite character was probably Nico, so I was thinking, hey? What happened to Nico afterwards? And I decided to write Dead Love. I think the name is very fitting ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters mentioned apart from my own. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

**BTW, I've only just finished reading Son Of Neptune, and I finished writing this before I started reading it. It took me three days to read it, and I couldn't publish this for a while because my stupid internet was out =( But it's better now, so I can publish this.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

**Three years after the battle against Kronos, Nico is now 15.**

* * *

Nico's POV

I was sitting on the train, the outside world rolling past. It all seemed like a dream, like I was living the life of somebody else. Passengers milled on and off, not even glancing in my direction. Eventually, it came to the second to last stop.

Teenagers around my age were waiting at the train station, texting each other and listening to music. When the train stopped, their bored faces came into perspective. Chewing gum with their mouths open, yelling loudly. I sniffed at it all, disgusted.

A few faces bore into my brain.

A girl with pale skin, elfish features and cold eyes. Dyed green hair, tall, punk-ish clothing. Another girl, lightly tanned skin, ginger hair and freckles. Kind of short, with a green dress and an orange handbag. I couldn't see her eyes from this distance.

I turned my head back towards the window and caught a whiff of what smelt like lemons mixed with a girly perfume. A bag knocked into my arm, hard.

"Oh, pardon me," a high pitched voice said. Diverting my eyes towards the source of the noise, I was mildly surprised to see a prissy boy with gelled blonde hair towering above me. He was wearing clean white shorts and a blue checkered jumper. "Oh! Look here, Jill! It's a homeless kid!" He taunted. An identical girl with a white skirt turned and laughed in a high girly voice.

"Don't be so mean, Joseph! That's horrid! But, oh my, he does smell a bit!"

"You starting something?" I growled, beginning to stand up.

"Oh, it talk- AH!" The boy, Joseph, fell forwards into Jill as a small ginger girl pushed him. Laughter erupted all around, and Joseph started to get up, muttering something about stupid leprechauns. I stifled a giggle and Jill glared at me and the girl resentfully. They stalked off towards the back of the carriage. The ginger girl sat opposite me and stared at me intensely. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," she smiled. I could see her eyes properly now. They were a light but intense blue, like a beautiful spring. I grunted a reply.

She cocked her head sideways slightly. "That's very anti-social. Come on now, what's your name? Mine's Elise."

I stared at her for a few moments before answering. "Nico."

"Nico, huh? Well, Nico, what brings you to St Peters?"

"H-how did you know that was where I was heading?" I stammered.

Elise giggled. "We're heading out to the countryside. There isn't much out there bar a small town and St Peters, silly." She narrowed her eyes and leant in, like she was about to share a secret. "Or are you not from here?"

My eyes widened a fraction, and Elise laughed whole-heartedly.

Time passed by, with a bit of small talk passing between Elise and me. Eventually, after an hour, she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep, a lock of hair falling across her face. My eyes focused on her face for a while, until I relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. I think it wasn't too shabby for something written in an hour. The second chapter may not be out for AGES, so I'm so sorry :( It may be out soon, but probably not. Sorry if it was a bit short - hopefully the next chapter shall be longer.**

**Well, bye! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
